Nidalee
|date = December 17, 2009V1.0.0.63 |health = 40 |attack = 50 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 370 (+90) |mana = 220 (+45) |damage = 49 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.672 (+3.22%) |range = 525 (100 - cougar) |armor = 11 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0.75) |healthregen = 5.0 (+0.6) |manaregen = 7.0 (+0.5) |speed = 310 (330 - cougar) }} Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress is a champion of League of Legends.Nidalee's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Takedown |firstinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee's next attack will be enhanced to deal additional physical damage plus increased damage based on how low her opponents health is to a maximum of 300% physical damage. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 5 seconds |firstlevel2 = |secondname = Bushwhack |secondinfo = (Active): Nidalee lays a trap that deals magic damage over 2 seconds when sprung by an enemy, revealing them and reducing their armor and magic resistance for 12 seconds. Traps last for 4 minutes. *'Cooldown:' 18 seconds *'Range:' 900 *'Radius of Activation AoE:' |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Pounce |secondinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee lunges forward, dealing magic damage to enemies around her landing area. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 3.5 seconds *'Jump Range:' 375 (estimate) *'Radius of AoE:' 150 (estimate) |secondlevel2 = |thirdname = Primal Surge |thirdinfo = (Active): Nidalee heals an ally champion and grants them bonus attack speed for 7 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 600 |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Swipe |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee claws at enemies in a cone in front of her, dealing magic damage. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' 300 (estimate) *'Cone Width:' 180 degrees (estimate) |thirdlevel2 = |ultiname = Aspect of the Cougar |ultiinfo = (Toggle): Nidalee transforms herself into a cougar, and in the process gaining a new set of abilities, bonus armor, magic resistance and 20 movement speed. Nidalee loses 425 range while using this ability. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 4 seconds |ultilevel = Each additional rank increases the effectiveness of Nidalee's cougar abilities.}} Notes *The damage bonus of is based on the distance between Nidalee and her target at time of impact, not the distance traveled by the javelin. As such, moving back immediately after throwing the javelin is wise. http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=2426897#post2426897 * gives momentary vision when placed. When an opponent triggers it, he can be seen along with an area of vision that moves with him. * refreshes attack cooldown on cast. *The effect does not receive increased damage from the multiplier but just adds the attack damage portion again after the multiplier. *For even more clarity the damage formula for is: ((total attack damage + 40/70/100) x (1 + ( 2 x %missing health / 100 ))) + effect * can critical strike but in such a case, Nidalee's base attack damage is not counted towards the multiplier, only bonus attack damage. This often results in weaker critical strikes than normal autoattack critical strikes at lower levels. This has to be taken into account investing into critical chance items. * can be used to travel through thin walls. * Sometimes will not travel its full distance and can fail to travel any distance. * If using results in Nidalee jumping to a point which is very close to an enemy (minion or champion), she will briefly turn around to step away from that enemy. Remember about it when lining up for a W+E+Q combo, because that split second of Nidalee facing the wrong way can ruin the , greatly hurting your damage output. References Category:2009 release Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released Champion